Lapras
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=150 |gen=Generation I |species=Transport Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Monster |body=03 |type=Water |type2=Ice |imheight=8'02" |metheight=2.5 m |imweight=485.0 lbs. |metweight=220.5 kg |ability=Water Absorb Shell Armor |dw=Hydration |color=Blue |male=50}} Lapras (Japanese: ラプラス Rapurasu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Lapras are a very large type of / that resemble a plesiosaur. Its skin is mainly a light blue with a cream/white underside. It has a very long neck with a rounded head. Its ears are shaped like a spiral and it has a small horn on its forehead. Having no legs, it instead has four flippers for easy mobility in the water. Lapras also have a large, gray shell on their back with "knobs" covering it. Special abilities Lapras can have the ability Water Absorb or the ability Shell Armor. With Water Absorb, Lapras can heal 1/4 of its max HP if it is hit with a -type attack. With the ability Shell Armor, Lapras can block any Critical Hits. In addition to this, Lapras can ferry people on its back and also sing people to sleep. Some Lapras can use Telepathy to communicate with humans as well. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |redblue=Silph Co. |rbrarity=One |yellow=Silph Co. |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Union Cave |gsrarity=One |crystal=Union Cave |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Silph Co., Icefall Cave |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Victory Road |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Victory Road |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone, Union Cave (on Fridays) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Village Bridge |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Village Bridge |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy=Route 12 (given by a Worker), Azure Bay |xyrarity=One, Rare }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=A Pokémon that has been overhunted almost to extinction. It can ferry people across the water. |yellow=A gentle soul that can read the minds of people. It can ferry people across the sea on its back. |gold=They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled. |silver=It ferries people across the sea on its back. It may sing an enchanting cry if it is in a good mood. |crystal=This gentle Pokémon loves to give people rides and provides a very comfortable way to get around. |ruby=People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain. |sapphire=People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain. |emerald=People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, it is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain. |firered=Its high intelligence enables it to understand human speech. It likes to ferry people on its back. |leafgreen=A Pokémon that has been overhunted almost to extinction. It can ferry people across the water. |diamond=It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokémon on its back. It understands human speech. |pearl=It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokémon on its back. It understands human speech. |platinum=It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokémon on its back. It understands human speech. |heartgold=They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled. |soulsilver=It ferries people across the sea on its back. It may sing an enchanting cry if it is in a good mood. |black=It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokémon on its back. It understands human speech. |white=It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokémon on its back. It understands human speech. |black 2=Able to understand human speech and very intelligent, it loves to swim in the sea with people on its back. |white 2=Able to understand human speech and very intelligent, it loves to swim in the sea with people on its back. |x=They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled. |y=Its high intelligence enables it to understand human speech. It likes to ferry people on its back.}} Sprites |border= |}} Gallery 131Lapras_OS_anime.png 131Lapras_OS_anime_2.png 131Lapras_OS_anime_3.png 131Lapras_AG_anime.png 131Lapras_Dream.png 131Lapras_Pokemon_Stadium.png 131Lapras_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 131Lapras_Pokemon_Conquest.png Appearances In the anime Lapras' first appearance was in an episode called Holiday Hi-Jynx where it helped Ash and his friends return a Jynx to Santa Claus. Lapras' next major appearance was in the episode The Lost Lapras, where Ash saved a baby Lapras from a group of thugs and Team Rocket. He would go on to use this Lapras to ferry him around the Orange Islands. He later found its family and returned the baby Lapras. And there is an appearance of Lapras in the Sinnoh region when Dawn mentions how beautiful it is. Trivia *Lapras' name was originally to be "Ness". However, this was changed before the Red and Blue games' release. *Lapras is the only Pokémon who is mentioned in the Pokédex to have been hunted by humans. Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon